


青空｜AOZORA

by Ringeril



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 九年前的旧文补档。很糙，没修过。既非幻境也非事实的一段故事。
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	青空｜AOZORA

**1.**

“对这次的任务还有什么疑问吗？”手心里天线般细长的金属棒对着大屏幕随意地划了个圈，又落在左手手掌上轻点两下。

“没有，深井少校。”面前两个身穿飞行服的队员异口同声地答道。

“其它的还是和原来一样——务必返航。不要给我事后的报告上增加麻烦的内容。”

“是。”依旧是不带感情的响亮。

“那就解散吧。”金属棒脱手，“哐”的一声落在宽大的木质办公桌上。

两个队员敬了礼，头也不回地走出了简报室。视野开阔的房间里只剩下深井零一个人。他关掉屏幕画面。七米高的玻璃窗外，整备场灯火通明。

虽然很想绕路去看看雪风，但时间不允许。倒不是说看一眼能费什么时间，而是他一不小心就能在驾驶舱里消磨掉一个下午。如果被柯莉准将逮住他迟到，一定又会受一番唠叨之苦，随之而来的就是大叠的人事变动以及休假安排等等文件，让他一个星期足不出户也不可能处理完。这样的工作恰恰是他在刚开始数月的少校生涯中最为怨恨的。……而这种生活不知还要持续到何年何月。

“把事情都推给我自己却跑掉了是吧，杰克。”他忿忿地想，恨不得现在就驾着雪风去把那家伙从地球给拽回来。

哪些人应该有什么样的休假安排、怎样轮班之类的事情与他何干？要是以往，他扔下这句话就可以走人了，他需要关心的事情只有雪风。可是现在不行了。佛斯大尉的声音又回响在耳边。——自从他转职，这个心理医师就比从前更恼人地缠上了他。似乎是柯莉准将的特别关照。

“虽然博卡少校，对不起，虽然博卡说过你有了作为指挥的自觉，但你还是个彻头彻尾的特殊战份子——啊，我这么说并没有不敬的意思。的确，选择的自由是绝对的，这一点并没有变，但是你的责任对象变了，深井少校。现在你的任何一条命令都可能导致你某位手下的丧生。事到如今只考虑雪风是没办法过关的。”

“被击落的话只能是驾驶员自己的问题吧。”

“按照特殊战队员的性格，对于指挥官不合自己心意的命令是不会听从的，”佛斯大尉脸上并没有从前那种窝火的表情，“况且也稍微想想坠机后的冗长报告和拉新人的事情啊，到时候都会占用你和雪风的独处时间哦。”

“我知道。”那时零确实是这么不耐烦地回答了她。但那番话的恶果就是，现在他一旦冒出抱怨的念头，“选择的自由是绝对的”就会跳出来钳住他的脑袋。

你只是没办法选择地球那种一无所有的生活罢了。所以就忍受着吧。

于是他满腹牢骚地走出简报室，直接搭电梯下了特殊战指挥中心。偌大的屏幕上一如往常地繁忙，各种数值和线条交替闪现，戴着耳机的管制员们的声音嗡嗡地响成一片。看着B-7 Llanvabon缓缓展开机翼的场景，他心中突然充满了一种对文森特·布鲁伊中尉无法克制的嫉妒，甚至是愠怒。

“B-7，Clear for takeoff.”管制塔发出了许可。

“Roger，Clear for takeoff.”中尉的声音夹杂着电磁杂音响起。最后一串检查完成，B-7平稳地升空。

“Good Day.”管制员最后说道。

科莉准将一言不发地坐在正对大屏幕的司令桌前，好似很悠闲地喝着咖啡。

“B-7抵达任务空域。”过了一段好像漫长无比的时间，管制员大声宣布。屏幕上代表B-7的三角形在黑底蓝格子上慢慢推进。此时，Llanvabon大概已经在缠斗中的FAF战机与JAM上空盘旋。“情报收集中”的显示出现了。在Llanvabon返航之前，没有人能够知道那片天空中的战况。零开始觉得无聊了。

“我一定得在这里等到B-7的任务结束么？”他问准将。

“以前博卡不就是这么做的吗？而且一听到返航的消息，他总是第一个冲向跑道。”准将依旧慢悠悠地晃着杯子，“何况现在负责指挥的是你。”

终于，Llanvabon发回了开始返航的联络。零在宽敞的指挥中心里踱来踱去。那屏幕上一成不变的符号让他觉得很烦躁，没有看着雪风显示屏时那样的交流感，不过是些毫无感情的东西。

雪风啊……想到等一下就能到格纳库去为她做机体检查，他忽然就有了盼头。

“B-7刚刚抵达了菲雅利基地制空域。”

照准将的说法，我现在是不是该冲上跑道等着向布鲁伊中尉挥舞凯旋旗帜？零不无讽刺地想。

警报突兀地响了。

“怎么回事？”准将放下杯子，问道。

“B-7的警报……”，管制员高声回答，声音中透着训练有素的镇静，“等等……联络来了！是B-7的紧急联络！”

“PAN，PAN，PAN，这里是B-7，被盯上了……是JAM，TYPE II，肉眼确定，三架！从哪里冒出来的？！”传来Llanvabon电子战操作员诺瓦科夫斯基少尉的声音。

准将沉下脸色。

“已经开始紧急情报的传送。B-7，ENGAGE。”

零扫了一眼显示屏。屏幕上出现了三个红色敌机标识。

“这里可是菲雅利制空域，预警机在干什么？！吃白饭吗？！”布鲁伊中尉叫道。

“Merge。”管制员的声音。四周开始一片忙乱，话音混杂不堪。

“可能是电脑又被JAM污染了，预警机IFF陷入混乱了吧，”零说道，“这种把戏已经玩过几次了。布鲁伊中尉，单独迎击风险太大，把它们引到巡逻中的防卫空军团战机的射程内。逃跑你总会吧？”

“往基地这边引？！您确定吗，少校？”管制员问道。

“了解！”中尉的回答倒是干脆利落。

正面显示屏上突然闪出一行字来，是特殊战战术计算机传送过来的：

<DE YUKIKAZE / REQUEST SORTIE...STC_ > 。是来自雪风的出击请求。

准将看了零一眼。

“不是我干的。”零轻描淡写地说，“您来定夺吧，准将。”

“现在出击根本来不及，”准将说，声音毫无起伏，“防卫空军团战机会帮忙解决的。叫B-7以带回情报为最优先。向雪风下达以战斗模式待机的命令，其它的想怎么做随便她。”

“了解。”零回答，将命令传了出去。

**2．**

“爸爸！”艾丽西亚一见到杰克，立马就扑上来搂住他，亲他的胡子，“今天是晴天，陪我去扔回力镖好不好？我在妈妈那边练习过了，学会了新技巧！”

杰克好不容易把黏在自己身上的女儿弄下来。她十四岁了，比同龄人看上去瘦小很多，而继承自母亲的黑发把她的脸衬得愈加红润。她终究还是个健康的孩子，只是在外头没那么活泼，总不太合群。这多少也要怪罪到杰克头上。他刚回地球时，艾丽西亚对这个多年未见的父亲抱着挥不去的怀疑与莫名的恐惧，这或多或少受了杰米那次意外的影响。但现在，即使跟着母亲住在别处，她和杰克也相当亲近，就像要补偿早年所缺失的东西一样。杰克现在反而要担忧她太依赖自己了。

即使是不再身处FAF的现在，杰克也不认为自己是个可靠的依赖对象。时不时地，他总会有种从某个场景中猛然惊醒的感觉，仿佛有什么东西没经过他的允许就被夺去了，消失了，投掷进虚空。他的生活出现了危险的倾倒，倒向一个敌人不明的深渊。他只能慢慢地回想，重新收集那些缺失的痕迹，收集着曾经组成了自己的一部分。收集不到的，就只能慌不择路地拿些别的什么来填补。

“行啊，”他理了理女儿被风吹乱的头发，说道，“回力镖就挂在书房的墙上，帮爸爸拿过来好不好？”

“回力镖可是武器，让她就这么拿去玩没问题么？”

他像背后遭了记重锤一样回过头去。那种被惊醒的感觉又来了，阳光和绿荫骤然变得鲜艳得无法忍受。

“——？”

然而，那个瘦削的身影并未出现。看清来人时，他觉得自己肯定是被这仲夏的色彩给搅乱了神经。而且他也记不得刚才的声音究竟是什么样的了。低沉或者尖细，连是男是女都回忆不起来。

“回力镖啊，你做的那东西又大又重，让她就这么拿去玩没问题么？”

他在阳光下眯起眼睛。刚才那声音大概根本就不存在。于是他换上笑容。

“天哪，Jakson女士，真是稀客。”

“哪里哪里，”来自美国的记者兼作家摘下了太阳镜和遮阳帽，露出一头棕栗色的短发，“比约定时间晚了点，不介意吧？还有，叫我琳就行了。”

其实杰克已经把和这位女士的约定忘得一干二净。是因为艾丽西亚早上突然造访的缘故么，还是说他最近都有些精神混乱……他用手抹了把脸，好让自己更清醒。

“当然不介意——”

“你的小公主也在呀。”琳抬手向艾丽西亚打招呼。虽然艾丽西亚见过琳一次，她还是往杰克身后挪了一小步。

“抱歉，艾丽西亚，”杰克说，“我们午饭之后再去玩行吗？现在先去看看奶奶在做什么，去帮帮她。我和这位女士有些事情要谈。”

艾丽西亚有些失望地跑进了屋子。

杰克把琳领进了书房，那里也是他现在的办公室。身为一家跨国电子公司的首席技术顾问，在家里工作的这点特权还是能争取到的。他亲手削成的木制回力镖就挂在墙上显眼的地方，显得与整个房间的功能和装饰都格格不入。回力镖边缘有个不易察觉的小凹陷。那是某个家伙一时出离愤怒把它砸向电视时留下的，还好没有影响整个镖身的平衡性。尽管不完美，它仍旧能算是同类中的精品。

“拒绝了特别空勤团的一再邀请，跑回来正式过起隐居生活了吗？真羡慕你，杰克。”琳说，“周围的环境很不错啊。”

“也不算是隐居。但比较清闲是事实。”杰克边说边清理桌上的大叠纸张，“没办法，现在我只想做点单纯的工作。”

“很感谢你之前几次能够接受我的采访，成了《入侵者》续作的好素材呢，”琳喝了一口杰克的母亲刚刚招待的咖啡，“我是说……我知道提起原来的那些事情并不容易，SAF也好JAM也好，毕竟都——”

“我已经退役了，Jakson女士。能说的也都说完了。”杰克用尽可能友好的语气提醒她。是的，他心想。不管是对所谓的人类、所谓的FAF还是对零，他的责任已经尽到，没有什么别的可以做了。人们对《入侵者II》的接受度有多高也不是他所能左右的。哪怕FAF的地球大逃亡曾经轰动一时，就普通人而言，JAM仍是没有实感的神话，而唯一能将它们与自己联系起来的通路也已经灰飞烟灭。只要地球依然平静，很难指望人们会有什么改变。

对他来说那却是痛苦的源泉。

“……那是当然，”琳笑了笑，“所以我这次并不是为采访来的。就只是聊聊天怎么样？说说故事什么的……”

“您从美国大老远地跑过来——”

“和那个没有关系，这是个人兴趣，”琳说，“你上次讲的故事……还没有讲完吧？”

杰克疑惑地看了她一眼，随即明白了过来。夏日的风敲打着窗子，发出单调的声响，在他耳中，那声响渐渐变化，如同遥远高空中战机的轰鸣。

“上次我讲到哪里了？”他问。

**3．**

“YOU HAVE CONTROL，YUKIKAZE.”说完这句话后，零迅速爬下梯子离开爱机，搭电梯下了特殊战指挥中心。

偌大的屏幕上一如往常地繁忙，各种数值和线条交替闪现，戴着耳机的管制员们的声音嗡嗡地响成一片。从跑道传送过来的画面中，离战斗模式待机中的雪风不远的B-7 Llanvabon缓缓展开机翼。还是雪风更漂亮。零再一次忍不住这么想。而且她的美丽甚至能在某种程度上掩盖她真正的危险性。

“B-7，Clear for takeoff.”管制塔发出了许可。

“Roger，Clear for takeoff.”中尉的声音夹杂着电磁杂音响起。最后一串检查完成，B-7平稳地升空。

“Good Day.”管制员最后说道。

科莉准将一言不发地坐在正对大屏幕的司令桌前，好似很悠闲地喝着咖啡。

“B-7抵达任务空域。”一段时间之后，管制员大声宣布。雷达上代表B-7的三角形在黑底蓝格子上慢慢推进。此时，Llanvabon大概已经在缠斗中的FAF战机与JAM上空盘旋。“情报收集中”的显示出现了。在Llanvabon返航之前，没有人能够知道那片天空中的战况。

“叫雪风在基地附近警戒是你的主意吧，深井少校。”准将依旧慢悠悠地晃着杯子，问道。

“这不是徇私，”零回答，“电脑被JAM污染、预警机IFF陷入混乱之类的事情最近也发生了不少。想要情报不在归航途中被半路拦截，除了依靠雪风，没有更安全的办法。”

“现在我们的对手是伦巴特，是一个JAM化的人类。你确定他不是在一而再再而三地用这种办法将雪风引出去？”

“雪风不会上当的。她对JAM比任何知性体都敏感。”零不为所动。

“情报收集完毕。B-7开始返航。”漫长的沉默过后，管制员的声音又响起。雪风，你在干什么呢？零默默地想。自动搜敌中，那是肯定的。眼前仿佛出现了雪风主显示屏上各种文字符号飞快跳动的情形。

“B-7刚刚抵达了菲雅利基地制空域。”管制员再次宣布。

警报突兀地响了。

“怎么回事？”准将放下杯子，问道。

“B-7的警报……”，管制员高声回答，声音中透着训练有素的镇静，“等等……联络来了！是B-7的紧急联络！”

“PAN，PAN，PAN，这里是B-7，被盯上了……是JAM，TYPE II，肉眼确定，三架！从哪里冒出来的？！”传来Llanvabon电子战操作员诺瓦科夫斯基少尉的声音。

准将沉下脸色。

“已经开始紧急情报的传送。B-7，ENGAGE。”

零扫了一眼显示屏。屏幕上出现了三个红色敌机标识。

“这里可是菲雅利制空域，预警机在干什么？！吃白饭吗？！”布鲁伊中尉叫道。

“Merge。”管制员的声音。四周开始一片忙乱，话音混杂不堪。

“果然吗，”准将皱紧了眉头，“三架……B-7，单独迎击风险太大，以带回情报为最优先。少校，叫雪风出击。”

“她已经行动了。”零说。管制计算机准许起飞的命令早已下达，雷达上代表B-1的三角形开始移动，正对着B-7移动的方向。

< I HAVECONTROL，Maj. _ >雪风的主显示屏上，这行字执着地闪动着。加速，起落架收回，顺利爬升。

“雪风，”零命令道，“以掩护B-7保护战斗情报为最优先。向B-7指出最佳脱离路线。B-7，按雪风指示行动。但是不要交出操纵权。听着中尉，不想被杀的话就不要把操纵权交给雪风。”

战术计算机把零的命令翻译给了雪风。

< ROGER_ >雪风作出了回应。

“了解。”中尉回答。

“雪风进入交战空域。”管制员的声音压过了一切噪音传来。大屏幕被分割，传来雪风视角。三架JAM从后方向Llanvabon包抄，漆黑的机翼在双星太阳的照耀下发出不祥的闪光。Llanvabon正在作大G力回避动作。JAM射出两枚飞弹。

“防卫空军团战机两架，已经紧急起飞。”

“没那个必要。”零说。

两架JAM转头迎击雪风，一架前去拦截Llanvabon。雪风直飞过去，像是要与JAM对冲，却在半途突然垂直上升甩开了JAM。迅速制动，她倒转成机首向下的俯冲攻击形态，对空机炮开始射击。两架JAM立刻散开，以惊人的速度向高处的雪风直飞过去。此时，被剩下的一架JAM紧咬不放的Llanvabon向左侧翻转，飞弹漏过机体自爆。虽然受到了弹片波及，Llanvabon还是很快地恢复了平飞状态。JAM随之急转拦截。然而Super Sylph的优势不可小觑，布鲁伊中尉猛地拉起机头，机身整个竖起超过90度，如同发起攻击的眼镜蛇，几秒钟后机身复归原位。JAM措手不及，一下子冲到了Llanvabon前面。中尉没有放过这个机会。

雷达上显示一架敌机消失，B-7全力脱离战斗空域中。

JAM的分散攻击正合雪风的意。引擎全开，一个横滚，她绕到了其中一架JAM的侧面。锁定，短距离导弹两枚发射。

准将回头看了零一眼。零紧盯着屏幕画面，右手攥成拳头。雪风视野中只剩下一架JAM，幻影般来回闪现。

“解决它。”零低声说。仿佛真的听见了似的，雪风忠实地执行了命令。

<MISSIONCMPL_>

跑道上，Llanvabon缓缓滑行着。消防中队和医疗班立即围了上来，警报灯一闪一闪。布鲁伊中尉和诺瓦科夫斯基少尉爬下战机，两人似乎都没有受伤。

“战况如何？”等候多时的零问道。

“还活着。”布鲁伊中尉漫不经心地回答，“感谢少校的关照。我应该请你一杯黑啤，还是请雪风一桶燃料？”

“不想被扣休假的话就把嘴闭上，”零冷冷地说，“剩下的话留到去我办公室作报告的时候再说。”

中尉和少尉草草敬了个礼离开了。零将视线投向不远处。在那里，紧随Llanvabon其后降落的雪风正收起机翼，姿态是一如往常的优雅从容。

**4．**

英格兰的夏天虽然色彩明艳，其实相当温和。中纬度的天空蓝得很纯净，连云朵都很少，即使有也总是飘渺的几条白丝。阳光虽然强烈，却没有烫人的感觉。比起菲雅利的双星太阳威力小了不止一倍。

杰克看着艾丽西亚在一片青翠的山坡顶上费力地扔着回力镖。琳说得对，那东西对她来说的确是太大太重了。真不知道她为什么每次放假都要跑出来玩这个。

“你每个假期都过来，不和朋友一起出去吗，艾丽西亚？”吃午饭的时候，杰克问道。

艾丽西亚把盘子里的玉米粒拨弄了好半天，之后才回答道：“奎妮之前要我和她一起去打网球来着。”

“没答应吗？”杰克又问。

艾丽西亚摇摇头：“不喜欢。”

这就是杰克在关于她的朋友们的话题上能得到的所有回答。他对此深感不安。就算在同性格孤僻怪异的人们进行所谓“斗争”方面经验丰富，他却无法将那种情形套用在自己的女儿身上。而且在他看来，艾丽西亚与“孤僻”一词相去甚远。望着那个刚刚捡回回力镖的瘦小身影兴致勃勃地向自己跑来，他更加深信着这一点。

“还是回不来呢，爸爸。”她说。布满汗水的脸上红扑扑的。

“下次帮你做个更轻更小的。这个对你来说不称手。”杰克说，“来吧”。他接过回力镖，比了比角度用力投出去。回力镖呼啸着飞远了，又稳稳地拐了个大弯转了回来。

“真棒啊，”艾丽西亚说。然后她跑到一边，模仿着杰克的手法扔起来。

“你也给她讲故事么，杰克？”一直在旁边站着的琳问道。

“很少讲，”杰克坐回草地上回答，“她早过了这年龄了。何况也没有时间。”

“那也还是讲过咯？”

“很久以前，是的。”杰克的目光依旧追随着艾丽西亚的动作，“喂！跑下坡的时候慢点儿！”

“也像你给我讲的故事一样前后不一？”琳笑道。

杰克依旧背对着她。良久，才说：“故事不是越改才越完美吗。”

“从专业角度看来，还有另一种可能，”琳语气温和地说，“越改越偏离初衷，偏离事实。”

“对报告文学来说，那可真是糟透了。”杰克抬起头说，“你这口气怎么那么像艾迪斯。”

“艾迪斯？”

“前任SAF战斗心理医师。唠唠叨叨的受不了。”

“哦，你是说佛斯大尉吗，”琳又笑了，“之前收集素材的时候也联络过她。虽然碍于机密和对隐私的保护，并没有很多交流，但她在观察分析方面相当厉害，所以受感染了吧。毕竟这也是记者所需要具备的素质。结果却是我变唠叨了吗？”

“哪里是这个意思，”杰克揉着草茎，“不过在某些方面你们确实很像，比如……对工作的令人惊异的狂热，以致于工作性质深入骨髓了。我没在讽刺您，Jakson女士。”他抬手看了看表。

“说到佛斯大尉……”琳扫了一眼杰克的手表，忽然想起佛斯大尉提到过的、杰克的好友深井零将这块表归还给他的情景。当时她正想从大尉那里了解原FAF成员撤回地球后的普遍心理状态，大尉听说她与杰克多有联系后才告诉她的。

“从菲雅利回来后，他一看见那块表就会暴跳如雷，”佛斯大尉正是拿杰克当的例子，“对我嚷嚷着‘是呀，他确实还给我了，但是时候不对。我叫他用完了给我，结果他用都没用就叫你把这东西像扔垃圾似地扔还给我。这是耍赖，是违抗上级。我应当立刻关他禁闭的。可惜那时候我不在场……’之类的话。FAF的各位都或多或少出现了这种行为，将从菲雅利撤回时所体会到的种种负面的抽象感情集中到某一个物件上，把它当做怨怒的对象。那也没办法嘛，JAM就算是作为仇人也没有实感，而且遥不可及。”

“艾迪斯怎么啦？”杰克问。

“没什么。”琳打住了。

“我要叫艾丽西亚回来了。”杰克站起来，冲女儿招了招手。风正起得舒服，步行回家的路途肯定会很愉快。

“那我也先告辞了。”琳戴上墨镜，说道，“最后还有一句话，杰克。没有亲眼见到的东西就不成现实，在与JAM的战争中，许多人正是因为这个丧失了地球人的资格。你曾经与我一同批判过这点，还记得吧？”

“您还生活在地球人和菲雅利人的时代吗？”注视琳片刻后，杰克反诘道，“您不用旁敲侧击了，我也不过是个人类，恕我不能免俗。”说着，他已经开始招呼往这边来的艾丽西亚。琳看着他，终究没有把话题继续下去。

“那……明天我还能听到故事的后续吗？”她问。

“只要您不把它们写成报告或者任何东西，怎样都行。”杰克回答，接过艾丽西亚手里的回力镖，扛在肩上，“走吧，艾丽西亚，回去洗个澡。和Jakson女士说再见。”

艾丽西亚冲琳挥挥手，然后率先往家的方向跑去。杰克在后面慢慢地走着，沉默地从脑中驱赶着琳刚才的话语。快点长大吧，艾丽西亚。就要到家的时候，他发觉自己正这么想着，同时又为这个想法战栗不已。长大了的艾丽西亚还会是他的艾丽西亚吗？

女儿长大了就会自己飞走。曾经从自己嘴里说出来的话，尽管场合完全不同，现在却有了一语成谶的味道。那时候面对雪风的零难不成就是这样的心情？自己却还说着“你们之间没有感情介入的余地”这样的话。从前的情形涌了上来，似乎要与眼前的景致混淆。……究竟是从前更像梦，还是现在更像梦呢？他叹了口气。回到家的时候，杰克还在为这个思绪所困扰着，没有一刻安宁。

回力镖已经挂回了墙上。他坐在自己的书桌后面，默默凝视着它。旁边，一个上锁的小玻璃柜里陈列着不多的几件他还愿意留着的东西：让他破了相的回力镖三号机零件，一个香槟酒瓶塞，几张他从牌桌上赢回来的餐券，还有一个显得相当突兀的、配有华丽缎带的勋章。

勋章是六角形的，由纯金制成，正面精细地雕刻着当时FAF最新锐战斗机FFR-41MR的浮雕。背面是FAF橄榄枝与妖精少女环绕地球的军徽图案，还有一行细小的字：

Lt. REI FUKAI  
战神勋章。由于地球方面没有找到任何与零有密切关系的亲属，它被送到了杰克这里。

杰克扯着嘴角轻笑了一下。

这上面有你的雪风啊，零，怎么还不来拿？不怕我把它私吞了么？

**5.**

完成了机体检查的零滑进雪风的后座。他很想打开MacProII，但又不知道该和雪风说些什么。询问战况之类的根本就没有必要，与战术计算机和其它战机的联机也由雪风自己完成。情报分析的结果在自己的办公室都能看到。而现在与雪风闲聊的话肯定不被理睬，更何况她不会闲聊。

尽管如此，就算只是一句“干得漂亮”，零也渴望着能把自己的话传达给雪风，不管她能否理解。

他放松地靠在了座位上，体会着雪风怀抱中独特的安心感，想找点能与她多待几分钟的理由。他确实太久没有和雪风一起飞过了。是他的错。他是脆弱的人类，所以这是必然的结果。雪风会因此和他一样郁郁寡欢吗？

大概不会吧。只要能够迎击JAM，她就不会有什么烦恼。自己只用在她茫然无措的时候调整好她的情绪就行了。这是许久之前就已经决定了的事情。对于现在的零来说，只要雪风还需要自己，是否在驾驶舱里与她一起作战应该不成问题才对。

“怎么，深井少校，又来与雪风聊天吗？要不要我帮你向准将申请，把办公室搬到雪风的驾驶舱里呀？”机库里突兀地响起了高跟鞋的声音，佛斯大尉的一头金发进入了视野。零哀叹一声，后悔自己没找个理由把她的入库许可给取消了，甚至相信雪风也和他一起在心里发着牢骚。

“又怎么了？”零说，“每个星期把我叫去诊察室两次还不够吗？你觉得我闲到能够随时听你发表对我的最新研究报告吗？”

“不，分析完了上次雪风出击的事件后，我决定来表扬你。”佛斯大尉说，“最近与她处得很不错啊。刚把你们分开的那会儿，准将非常担心你的状态，好像你一发火雪风就会立刻在机库展开对地攻击一样。不过我想，有复合生命体的基础，你要做的也就是适应现状，虽然过程会比较漫长。现在看样子已经差不多接受了——在地面上与雪风并肩作战这件事？”

“绝对称不上乐意。”零回答。

“雪风也能够意识到你在这里看着她，”佛斯大尉拿笔点着记录板继续道，“如今终于可以下结论说，之前神经连接的过渡阶段很成功。”

“还有别的事吗？”零打断道，“我要回办公室了。”但他动也没动。

“有啊，准将的口信，把你叫去。有特别任务。”好像是为了确认零的反应，佛斯大尉顿了一下，“你的愿望要实现了，零。”

从准将那里回来后，零叫来了桂城少尉。

“是特别任务，准将要派雪风出击，你先自己研究研究。”零扔给他一叠资料，让他自己翻看。

桂城少尉浏览了一会儿手中的纸张：“这是……疑似JAM的新据点？不是常有的事情么？从早期侦察的结论看，这规模也不是很大吧，怎么让准将下达特别任务了。……你的意思是让我出发前去调整雪风的电子系统吗，少校？”

“准将的命令是，让我们两个乘雪风出击。”零说，“没有写在资料里的内容由我口述给你。这次对新据点的攻击目的是探查它的作战实力，顺便观察周边JAM基地的动向，确定在今后的进攻中JAM对此据点的对口支援可能来自何方。攻击有两波，第一波是由TAB-6的303中队发起的佯攻，负责引出JAM的空中警戒力量。真正的主力部队将由TAB-16起飞。雪风负责这次战斗的情报收集任务。”

后面的话桂城少尉显然听明白了，让他疑惑的是前半部分：“我们两个？不是雪风自己就能——”

“根据这次新据点出现的时机，特殊战的战术计算机认为，不排除伦巴特给JAM提供了支持的可能。所以这次的任务必须要有人类参与。”零回答，“最后得到的情报也将由我们三个——你、我和雪风的判断组成。了解？”

“……了解。”

“任务细节都在这里了。最终的飞前检查在明天上午0820。现在解散。”

再次握住雪风的操纵杆时，零有种莫名的震颤感。隔着飞行手套，好像有股热量从右手溢散到全身，随着自己的血脉搏动，如同肌肉重新附于骨骼。几个月来，他再次真切地感受到了雪风有着另一种意义上的生命。用谁也听不到的声音，他轻声念道：“我回来了。”

后座的桂城少尉已经开始对雪风的电子系统进行最后的全面检查。显示屏上，白色的字符流畅地滚动着。雪风的心情看上去也很不错。完全没有执行特别任务前的紧张气氛。即便如此，零却没有感到轻松。

“一切正常，少校。”

“提个忠告，少尉，”零说，“我和雪风同时出现的话，被JAM盯上的概率是百分之百。做好准备吧。”

“了解。请下最高命令，少校。”桂城少尉回答。

“即使我们死了，雪风也会回来。”零冷静透彻地说，“一定会回来。”

< EVERYTHING IS READY，Maj._ >

升降机载着雪风缓缓上升，加挂弹药、燃料补给，最终来到跑道。在异行星清晨明亮的天幕下，菲雅利基地壮观的地面建筑流光溢彩，让人有种飞翔俯瞰的冲动。

零望着头顶青色的天空和无限延展的血色大道。现在的自己不会成为雪风的负担么。他想，但又觉得没有什么值得担心的。与他不同，雪风依然持有她自己的那份自由。

……想要抛弃我的话，随时都可以。

< WELCOME BACK, Maj. FUKAI_ >

主显示屏上，雪风的意志闪烁，如同给他的回答。

“FAIRY DEP, B-1, airborne.”……

“GOOD LUCK.”

引擎怒吼起来，雪风昂首蹬开大地。风之女王，凌空而起。

**6.**

“后来呢？”佛斯大尉问。她没穿白大褂，而是穿了一件绛红色的毛衣，随意地搭配了一条牛仔裤。现在是可以任意支配的私人时间，闲谈对象也随她喜欢。在等待回答的空隙中，一片霜红的叶子落在肩膀上，被她掸开了。秋天啊，她想，其实更适合沉默吧。

“后来？”坐在她旁边的琳回答，“当然是安全返航了。回力镖战队毕竟还是那个回力镖战队。你喜欢这个结尾吗？”

“至少把故事这么讲出来的人会喜欢。”佛斯大尉仍然像工作时那样把自己的立场摆在一边，“不怎么高兴的反而是您啊，Jakson女士。在担心什么？”

“就这么放着不管吗？”琳问，“虽说FAF没有了，你仍然是个军医呀，而且承担着调整前FAF成员心理状态的任务。”

“那是在取得他们本人同意的前提下。”佛斯大尉指出，“杰克显然没走这条路。他决定自己来。”

“……通过讲没有听众的故事吗？”

佛斯大尉端详了一下琳的表情，突然笑了：“您一脸严肃做什么。您当真直接教训杰克说‘这是逃避现实，快点清醒过来’了么？”

“还没来得及说就被顶回来了。”琳照实回答。

“不愧是当年正直的地球人的代表。”佛斯大尉调侃道，“您是本着什么态度迎难而上的我倒是很想分析一下。不过今天还是算了。从原则上讲，下面的话我一句也不该说。但既然我不是杰克的心理医师，从人情上讲还是能告诉您一些的。不过对这些话的准确性我也就不负责了。”

琳示意佛斯大尉继续。

“从人本身的角度来看，所谓的事实和现实并不是同一个东西。因为感知的工具有限，范围也有限。打个比方吧。火星是排在地球后面的行星，这是事实。但除非是天文学家或者是要飞往火星的宇航员，任何人都不会觉得这是和自己密切相关的、必须面对的现实。所谓的现实其实是由一个人的感官知觉所创造出来的一个领域。这和您所抱有的态度有相当的差异吧。”

“我只知道这是让人类无法凝聚的原因。”琳说。

“不错，那是因为缺乏使人们的感官统一的压力。这事已经被JAM证明过了。”佛斯大尉说，“但是在杰克身上发生的事情没那么复杂，归根结底也就是精神上受到打击罢了，并不能就此断定他的为人发生了改变。通路消失、FAF全面撤退他都接受得很坦然，唯独在深井大尉这件事上，他坚持着‘没有亲眼目睹的东西不能成其为现实’这一点。”

停顿片刻后，大尉继续道：“然而理性的介入让他的判断摇摇欲坠。现状是，深井大尉不存在于地球的任何一个角落。这成了他生活中的黑洞。他的感官都肯定了这个事实。本不是自己‘现实’的事实却被感知到了，而他对此无法作出解释，也无法违抗——就是这种矛盾让他痛苦不已。他必须找到一个东西把二者调和起来，填补黑洞，恢复自己生活的平衡。而重复地想着‘零并没有消失’这个单调的句子并没有这样的力量。于是他开始另行建造一个不与客观状况冲突的现实。对，就是你转述给我的那些故事。……

“……说是故事，那些东西其实并没有完整的情节结构，有时候还自相矛盾。也很难找到叙述的重点。倒不如直接说那是杰克将自己脑中深井大尉……少校的日常语言化的结果。杰克是深井‘少校’在菲雅利继续的生活的旁观者和描述者。——于是这也成为‘现实’了，因为语言也是感知的一种，他只要讲出来就行了。”

琳思忖了一会儿：“我也是让那些故事成为杰克的现实的一个环节吗？”

佛斯大尉点头表示同意。

“但是……如果杰克将这些故事讲出来是为了自我治疗，为什么所有的故事中都没有出现他本人呢？他一直讲的，都是晋升为少校之后的深井大尉的故事。他让深井大尉接替了他的位置，而他自己好像就是目前退役回到地球的状态。把自己也讲进去，延续之前在菲雅利的生活不是更好么？”

“把故事讲得美满并不是他的目的。就像我之前说的，那是受了客观事实影响的缘故。杰克并没有拒绝接受FAF的撤退。而无法见到深井大尉也是他确实能够感受到的现实。说得更通俗点，这是他与现状妥协的结果。而这结果也是他能接受的底线。”

“可我依然觉得这是种危险的办法。再怎么成为了杰克的现实，也是他一个人的东西，毕竟还是虚构出来的——”琳坚持道。

“——所以和这个真实的世界势不两立，迟早会造成伤害？”佛斯大尉接着她的话往下说道，“特殊战的各位都或多或少把自己藏在自己的世界里，曾经的深井大尉也处在这样的状态之中。而且，就像您说的，冲突确实发生了。到处都是他人，磕磕绊绊，好像身处由许许多多主观意识个体构成的丛林。‘为什么总有人在我的世界里跑来跑去’是他们最常抱怨的话题。……

“……但杰克不一样。现在他所造出来的，是真正的‘我的世界’，没有别人跑得进去。相对的，这个世界中也没有人跑得出来。不会对他人有影响、也不被他人影响；除了杰克自己，谁也伤害不到，谁也取悦不到。就是如此。所以姑且就这么让他讲下去吧。”

佛斯大尉说完后，琳也陷入了沉默。她觉察到，这是她即使不认同也必须去理解的事情。她一直坚持，自己一路走来所笃信的事物应当促进人类的幸福。只要对发生的一切保持着直面的、诚恳的高尚态度，人们就可以成为一个整体，这种幸福也能够达到。然而对单个的人来说，总还有从集体的幸福当中得不到的东西。人需要作为“我”存在。如果单纯地追求最大限度的整体的福利，是不是也与唯效率论的、机械式的处理方式有了同样的倾向呢？

她轻叹了口气，下意识地要拿出笔记本，但想了想，放弃了。

“时间快到了，我要回去工作了，Jakson女士。”佛斯大尉从长椅上站起来说，“谢谢您送的书，《入侵者》续作，我一定认真拜读。”

“也谢谢你，佛斯大尉，与你聊天很愉快。”琳跟着她站了起来。佛斯大尉往前走了几步，忽然又回过头来：

“还有一件事想要询问您的看法，Jakson女士，”她说，“虽然只是出于我个人的好奇。”

“嗯？”

“您觉得这种编故事疗法有效果吗？”佛斯大尉偏着脑袋问。

琳笑了，耸耸肩：“至少他不再讨厌那块表了。”

再次见到杰克时，冬天已经只剩下尾巴了。穿着羽绒服爬坡让琳出了一身汗。她解下围巾，敞开领口，立刻觉得清爽了许多。田野间的空气特别干净清新，因为湿润，风并不凛冽。杰克一如既往地坐在坡顶，又大又重的回力镖躺在一边。风里传来口哨的声音。

“觉得我这次讲的故事怎么样，Jakson女士？”他问。

“这个啊，”琳说，“相当不错呢。”

杰克低下头，手里的匕首一直忙活着。他正在精心修改一个较为小巧的回力镖。

“我说杰克，”琳看着他，“只要你还活着，深井少校的生活也会这么一直继续下去，是吧？”

杰克并没有回答，只是站起来，掸去木屑，把手中的回力镖使劲掷了出去。薄薄的木片高高扬起，在空中回旋。不知是什么原因，湛蓝的天空总显出一种幻景般的青绿，如同有妖精飞舞。

FIN.  
2011.5.28


End file.
